The Real Christian Grey: Chapter Thirteen
by Marlette Bess
Summary: The conclusion of Christian search for the Real Christian Grey!


CHAPTER – 13

"Ana, I can't stay home another day. I need to sign the contracts with the Taiwanese to formalize the shipyard deal. Hannah, your assistant, will drop off some work for you today. Hopefully, you will be up to it; maybe it will keep you from getting bored. I think yesterday was too much for you. Having sex in the meadow was fun, but I really think it was too soon. Just relax and take it easy today. I'm having lunch with Mia, to discuss her employment. The entire family wants to know what her plans are. She has some questions to ask, and I have a lot of opportunities and contacts that she can take advantage of."

"Christian, I just want to be back to normal. I know that I won't have a normal body for another eight months. Then what will be normal? I'm just so very nervous about the baby."

"I'm glad you want to discuss the baby. We can do so over dinner tonight. I love you, but I have got to go. Taylor is waiting for me."

"Why don't drive yourself to work?"

"Ana, you haven't figured that out yet? I can get so much more work done having a driver. You need to think if you want a driver or do it yourself. I'm not going to push it. Maybe it would be too much after the Jack Hyde incident. I know how much you love to drive."

He gave her a kiss, then she walked into the kitchen, and Mrs. Jones gave her a cup of tea.

Mia arrived at Grey House and went into her brother's office. Andrea was nowhere to be found. Christian had several men with him. Christian introduced Mia to the Taiwanese businessmen. He explained his sister had come to take him to lunch. He finished signing the contracts. Ros took over the rest of the business as Christian ushered Mia out of his office.

He gave Mia a kiss, totally catching her off guard. "A year's worth of work came down to my signature as you walked in the door. I think that's good timing. I have my shipyard. I'll call Ana when we get to lunch. Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to your men's club on the 76th floor."

"Why there?"

"Don't you do business there? Well…this is business. I have a business proposition for you."

As he looked at Mia he realized that she was dressed conservatively in a navy blue suit instead of her usual flouncy short dresses. Christian smiled as Mia took his hand, just like she did when she was a little girl. He knew he didn't have to ask what she was going to do for employment, she already had a plan.

Just starting to eat lunch, Ana was interrupted by the phone. Christian informed her about the shipyard deal. She was happy because Christian was thrilled. She told Christian that she would take a nap and she would be awake when he came home.

Once they were seated at their table, Mia said, "I know Mom and Dad put you up to this."

Christian smiled at his sister, who was turning the heads of all the businessmen in the club. There were a few guys who tried to approach the table, but Christian had told the waiter that he did not want to be interrupted.

"Christian, I don't think going to Paris was a good idea. You and Elliot are more ambitious than I am. When I graduated from the university in communications, I knew I wanted to become a television producer, but then after five months in Paris, I discovered my creative side. I even had an affair with an older businessman, because I thought that was what girls did in Paris. That turned out to be very dissatisfying."

"Is that why you latched onto Ethan?"

"Partly, but Ethan is handsome, kind and, most of all, he challenges my intellect. Now that you are married and know about sex, I guess I can tell you that Ethan is a connoisseur."

Christian smiled, thinking he would have to tell Ana that, thinking he might be a connoisseur, too.

"Speaking of sex, little sister, when did you lose your virginity?"

"I know all about your virginity statement to Mom and Dad, but I have no shame. It was with Tyler Thompson who took me to the prom when I was seventeen. I don't think he knew what a penis was for. I think Ana had a better idea waiting until she fell in love. I need to keep on track." Just then the food arrived.

After eating half her steak, Mia said, "I have had my own blog that I have been writing since Paris. I have also started a novel. But what I really want to do is write cookbooks. What do you think of that? Oh, one more thing, I have published two articles in Bon Appétit."

Christian put his fork down. "To tell you the truth, Mia, I'm rather blown away. Everyone in the family thought you had taken the summer off. As far as writing cookbooks, I know of a good publisher and photographer. You know I'll help in any way I can. We'll have you on the Cooking Channel before you know it, with your looks and talents, the sky is the limit. You'll also enhance the Grey name and public image. Where did the love of cooking originate?"

Mia ate the last of her steak, and she put her fork down. "I've always liked to cook, and watching the caterers work at the house for all the galas Mom and Dad had always intrigued me. I was just like a sponge and soaked up all that knowledge. I do want a favor, big brother… I know you have an industrial kitchen at Grey House. Do you think I could rent space a few days a week to work on my creations?" She let out the deep breath that she had been holding.

The waiter picked up the plates. "I would let you use the space for free but, if you are serious about this, then why don't you use the space to create, and then serve your food as lunch to ten employees at a time? The employees can be your test subjects…you could get feedback on your creations. I think the employees at Grey House would appreciate a gourmet meal. I think if you're going to pay rent, then you need to charge for the meals. You have to cover your rent, food, and the preparation time for your creations. It might help with your cash flow too."

Mia was excited when the chocolate mousse arrived. When she was finished and said, "I know why Mom and Dad think you're so brilliant at business. I'll take you up on your offer, but I want a one year contract. I don't intend to fail, but you know, with food, failure is always a possibility."

Christian extended his hand to his sister, who would have none of that, and pulled him up, giving him a big exuberant hug. When they were in the elevator he said, "Tell me about your relationship with Ethan."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've talked with him several times, and I think he is in love with you."

"I like him, and he treats me well, but I'm not ready for a commitment. I do think he is the one. It's rather incestuous with one of my brothers marrying his sister and the other married to my-future sister-in-law's best friend."

The elevator stopped, and they went outside and waited for her car.

"Wow, you think he loves me?" Christian nodded. "Then I'll just have to keep him interested until I'm ready to get married. Thank you, Christian. I know Ana is healing, and I'm going to start seeing Dr. Flynn because I'm having a few nightmares. Ethan has been wonderful since I came out of the hospital."

Christian worked until four and then went to John's office. Christian waited patiently for Dr. Flynn's client to leave the office. Addie was not at her desk, so Christian passed the time sending emails on his Blackberry.

John showed the client out and waved Christian in. "I hear you are taking on another Grey."

"Your mother called and told me Mia is having nightmares. Of course, I'll help your sister _if_ that's alright with you."

"I think you're very good at what you do, and I know you will only discuss me in the broadest of terms. We had lunch today. She wants to write cookbooks. She is going to use the kitchen at Grey House to test her recipes. Then I suggested that she offer employees lunch, and they would pay and critique her food. She welcomed the idea."

"I think you're relieved that she told you what she wanted to do with her life, instead of asking her."

"Yes, I was. My sister is charming and beautiful. I think her beauty radiates from her height and elegance. I'd never seen her as a young woman before – she is very captivating. Maybe I can now appreciate her beauty because I can now appreciate my wife's beauty. Ana is doing better, although on Monday I had to put my foot down because she wanted to go to work. We did see the new house, and it was nice to go for a drive. I would have never dreamed of owning a house like that, with charm as she calls it. The rooms will have at least 12' ceilings, so we won't lose that seaside cottage feel. Elliot is working hard to maintain Ana's charming vision."

"After taking the grand tour, Ana and I ate in our meadow. We even had sex. I'm sure her ribs were killing her. She went at her own pace as she straddled me. Sometimes I think she has no sense of self-preservation. Tonight we are going to talk about the baby. I'm frightened that I might hurt her with a thoughtless, stupid remark."

"Christian, thoughtless and stupid remarks are what normal people say all the time. You can't go from imperfect to perfect. No one is perfect. Speaking of perfect, my wife is having a lumpectomy and radiation. We are happy that she does not carry the breast cancer gene. It will be done next Monday. Then, after she has healed, she is going to have breast reduction surgery. These are her decisions. I'm like any man, I love my wife's breasts, but she is the one who needs to feel safe and secure in her own body."

"Rhian will do fine; every woman who has breast cancer has to make her own decisions. Did she get my note?"

"I think she cried for three days. Christian, you're the most thoughtful man. I know she will write or call when she feels comfortable, but everything for her was about making this decision."

"It was my pleasure to do that for your wife. Now, speaking of pleasure, I should go home to my wife. Ana has not had nightmares, but I know she is keeping things from me. I have learned not to push; as she heals, she will tell me whenever she is ready. John, as always, thanks. I really have come a long way, baby." John waved as Christian left.

Christian went into the bedroom and Ana was still asleep. He then went into the kitchen Mrs. Jones was cooking. "Hi, Gail, how long has Ana been asleep?"

"After lunch, she took a nap, and then she went back to bed about an hour ago. She is just worn out." Gail said.

"I know on Monday she did too much, but I think now she is reading her own body."

Ana came in with her hair a mess. "I opened my eyes as you were leaving. Why am I so tired, Christian?"

"Gail, could I'll have a white wine and cranberry juice with lime for the beautiful lady."

He took Ana by the hand and led her to the great room.

"You've just been through a trauma, Ana. Your body wants to sleep to recover. Then you add the baby on top of that. Your body is trying to adjust."

"I know you have been talking to your mother." Gail came out with the drinks. Christian thanked her.

"Grace will be over in a little while to check you out."

"I don't want to see anyone but, if I must, your mother is better than most. I talked with my mom, telling her about Blip, and she wanted to come out, but I told her no. I also told Ray about the baby. Why does everyone think I was pregnant when we got married? They will find out when Blip comes."

"Do you have fear about the baby?"

"Yes, but not about the baby, I fear that when the baby is born, I won't be able to have sex like we've always had it. Maybe it won't be as mind-blowing."

Christian looked into her powder-blue eyes. "I think the chances of that happening are pretty rare, but you need to talk with Dr. Greene and/or Grace to get the real answers. I know after the birth it takes time as your body adjusts. We may not have sex for weeks, but I'll always make you feel special and wanted. Please don't worry yourself about that. I'll start reading, if you want me to; I can read about the strange and weird things that happen to women's bodies after delivery."

"No you don't; I don't need you freaked out, too. I just don't want the baby to come between us. You're right, it would have been better to wait. I just don't want to lose you, Christian."

"Anastasia, you couldn't lose me. I've come through too much pain and grown too much to ever let you lose me. When you were in the hospital, and I did not know if you were going to live or die, I had the realization that, if you died, I would go on living. It gave me peace. I know you are giving me a weird look but, without your love, I would have killed myself one way or another. But I discovered you have given me peace in my heart - the peace to face challenges. You and Dr. Flynn have given me my life. I feel reborn."

"I'm not going to die on you, except at the end of old age. That was a pretty profound realization. With all the turmoil about the baby, Elena, and Hyde, I've not been able to appreciate how much you have changed. But today, when you left for work, you had an air of tranquility. Look what you just did, calming my fears. I love you." They were having an embrace as Grace entered the great room to check up on Ana.

It had now been a week since the Hyde incident, Ana asked Christian to take her into the playroom. The playroom at one point had been the Red Room of Pain but was now turning into the Red Room of Pleasure, all for Ana's pleasure. Christian sat on the couch and called for Ana to join him in her powder-blue camisole and panties. "I know this is what you want but, for the moment, I don't feel comfortable being in here."

She looked at him with disappointment; because she thought that they had over discussed her punishing fuck the last time they were in here. She knew he was not going to whip, beat, slap, or give her a punishing fuck again. Ana trusted Christian completely, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. Christian, on the other hand, was not so sure.

"Ana, I know why you insisted on bringing me here. You want some kinky fuckery. I want that too, but what I have in mind will take your cooperation. There will be no music, no blindfolds, no shackles or tying you up. Your ribs are still too sore for that kind of stretching."

"Christian, I'm not made of glass."

"I know that, but I'm not going to physically hurt you. One bastard has done that to you, and I'm not like Jack Hyde, even though, on Saturday night I thought we were cut from the same cloth. I have just started to heal from my past. I can't do this, Ana. I can't bring you here again. I may be able to after some time, but not now there are too many bad memories. Flynn told me I'm feeling the hurt and pain that I should have felt when I was fifteen."

He stood up and went to the door. Then he turned and went to the museum chest, starting to put things in a bag. Ana smiled at him, she knew some kind of kinky sex was going to happen. She turned her back so she wouldn't see what he had planned. Christian tugged at her hand gently, and she followed him down to the library. The lights went on, and he locked the door behind them. He placed the bag on the pool table.

"Do you want to watch what I'm going to do to you?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Ana, you're the one who requested kinky fuckery; do you want to watch or not?"

"If you think I should watch, then I will." She smiled, almost dripping saliva from her lips in anticipation.

She was squirming, thinking about what he was going to do. Christian left as she looked around the room; was she going to get spanked, but why would she look at him spanking her? The longer he was gone, the greater her anticipation became.

Christian burst through the doors, pushing a long dressing mirror she had never seen before. He also had a stack of bath towels and a box of soft wipes. Now she was totally confused.

He locked the door again. "Maybe we should have a little background music, soft and unobtrusive."

He went to the iPod dock, and jazz sprung to life. Ana did not know that Christian even had jazz on his iPod.

He said, "I don't think we need all these harsh lights on."

He dimmed the lights as the music was playing softly and unobtrusively. He was the director setting the scene for his kinky masterpiece.

"Now would you bend over the end of the pool table?"

Ana's feet moved quickly to the end of the table and she leaned over. He said, "If I were standing behind you, would you be able to see?"

Her belly muscles clinched because now she knew what he was going to do. It took several tries until he got the mirror set perfectly.

He walked behind her and whacked her ass hard, making her body tense up, and he saw her muscles tightened around her rib cage, causing her to yell in pain.

He stood her up. "Ana, you're in pain. I'll not contribute to your anguish. I wanted to love your ass tonight, but I'm not going to. We made love in the field at the new house only two days ago, but your ribs aren't in any better shape today, not enough for me to be physical with you."

She took his hand, and they went to the leather couch. "Christian, I'm already hot from you scene preparations. You wanted to have anal sex with me, something we have never tried. Is it painful?"

"God, I hope not, or I would never do it to you. This would be our only chance because it is too risky during pregnancy. If this is done improperly, it could cause infection or anal tearing. These are two things; I don't want to happen to you. After all the risks, it could be mind-blowing sex. But with your ribs, it will not happen until after the baby is born. I'll not have you risk your body for sex. I know you want to pleasure me, but you're not ready for this."

"I'm not sure that I want anal sex anyway. Well, that's not true, because you have tied me up and given me the most incredible sexual experiences of my life. If we are being honest, even in the meadow when I was riding you hard, my ribs were killing me. Maybe you are right, Christian, I have no regard for my own personal safety."

"I knew it – I knew you were in pain, but that didn't stop you. I'm sorry; but for the near future, it will have to be plain old vanilla." He smiled longingly at her.

"Now that you have deflated my bubble, what were you going to do to me on the pool table?"

He thought, listening to the jazz, and then started to speak. His voice was soft, low, and sexy. "Anal sex is about relaxation. I would need to lubricate you very well. First I would circle my index finger slowly, just slowly going across your most delicate muscle. I would wait for you to breathe and take on a look of longing before I inserted one finger in you. That is what the mirror is for; I would need to look at you and you at me. It would heighten the experience. The key to anal sex is the lubrication. I would probably have to start from the beginning several times. My finger would explore the inside of you slowly and erotically until I could insert finger number two."

He could see her nipples harden from underneath her camisole. She turned to look at him, leaning back against the couch. She wanted to touch his chest.

"I might even give you butterfly kisses on your ass and then work my way up your back, nibbling your neck, and then blowing in your ear as I worked my fingers in and out of you slowly. Can you feel me?"

She took in a sharp breath. She squirmed in place. He wondered if he would make her have an orgasm just from talking about anal sex.

"Next, I would have to get hard, and I mean really hard, to slip on a condom. It would be as hard as you've ever seen me. Can you feel me?"

Ana moved her hand to his jeans, her favorite jeans, with no underwear, and slowly and gently unbuttoned his silver buttons until his penis sprang free.

Her touch was wonderful, just softly stroking his manliness with one finger.

"I would put more lubricant on the condom, slowly removing my fingers, and gently pushing the head of my penis into your ass. Can you feel me?"

Ana's eyes were closed as he saw the shiver go down her spine.

"I would move so slowly you would be in control. You would tell me how much and when to move. This would be where the mirror helps. It would take time, a very long time for me to be deep inside you. Can you feel me?"

Ana licked her lips as she still softly stroked his penis with one finger.

"You would have to tell me, when you were comfortable, when you wanted me to move, and how much, how fast to go, and how deep you wanted me inside you. How fast…would you like to go, Ana? Can you feel me?"

"Please don't stop talking, please." She said just above a whisper.

"When we were in a nice rhythm, I would move my clean hand to your clitoris and softly circle it, rubbing first clockwise and then counterclockwise. With each circle, I would apply more pressure, while keeping up my relentless assault on your ass. Are you ready, Ana? Can you feel me?"

"Please, Christian, don't stop talking." Ana moaned.

Ana's eyes were closed and her finger went up and down on his penis. He just looked at her body tightening and relaxing, as his voice was shallower, and he was on the verge of his own orgasm.

"I'm in heaven with you all around me. You're so tight, and I can feel your pelvic muscles start to harden around me. Oh, Ana, I want you now. Can you feel me?"

She convulsed her muscles, and his penis released.

They both looked at each other when their eyes opened.

"Wow, Christian, you talked me through an orgasm. And from the look on your stomach, with your cum all over, it was pretty good for you too."

She got on the floor; he lifted his ass, pulled off his pants, and she licked his cum away.

"I must admit, Ana, that was the best anal sex I have never had. I didn't know if I could do that to you but, when I saw your nipples harden and a shiver go down your spine, I knew you were almost there. The best indicator was those tiny beads of sweat on your breast that appeared before your orgasm."

"I wanted to move, to help my orgasm along, but the stiller I became, the closer the orgasm got. Christian, is this another first for you?"

"Yes, but there are only firsts with you, because there will never be another second. You're my first, last, and only lover. Just your touch was my undoing."

He gently lifted her off the floor and into his lap and started to kiss her lips.

Ana broke away and said, "If you ever go away on business, I know we can have great phone sex." She smiled lovingly at Christian, thinking about all the trauma, drama, and pain they had together. She wondered if this was the real Christian Grey next to her now.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** The Biggest First!

 **Date:** September 22, 2011 06:30

 **To:** Dr. John Flynn

I think I have made a complete circle in my life. Last night Ana wanted to have kinky fuckery but her ribs weren't ready to have physical sex. I wanted to have anal sex, but we didn't. Instead I took her to the couch in the library and told her what I would do, if and when, we did have anal sex. I watched her body as I talked low, slow, and sexy, she started to get aroused. She unbuttoned my pants and rubbed her index finger up and down my shaft. She only touched me with one finger. I did not touch her. I explained about relaxation and lubrication. She started to get turned on as I watched her nipples get hard.

I didn't know if I could produce her orgasm with only my voice. The more I talked the more I knew I could. She was taking my words into her body, and they were making her excited. She worked her one finger and I worked my voice bringing us both to very satisfactory conclusions.

I have come full circle from complete control of her body to complete control with my voice.

I feel different this morning like it was my choice and hers, of course, on how we had sex. She is no longer a piece of meat for me to toy with. She is my spiritual fulfillment and I'm hers.

Loving her is easier and more fulfilling that I thought it would be. You told me to let my emotions out during sex and talking her to orgasm was _my_ pure emotion.

Thank you John, for helping me understand that my emotion feeds her just like hers feeds me.

Good luck on Monday, please call or email when Rhian is out of surgery.

Your friend in questioning the universe,

Christian Grey

CEO & The Real Christian Grey, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **The End**

Thank you for reading Christian Grey. I hope you will continue to follow my work at . I will repost this book in a few months in its entirety. Loyal fans are to come by.


End file.
